hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Manatee)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane was an extremely active hurricane season, the second most active since record-keeping began in 1851 and the most active since 2005. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delineate the period during each year in which most tropical cyclones develop over the Atlantic Ocean. However, the last named storm of the season, Tropical Storm Gamma, dissipated over two weeks after the season ended, on December 13th. The United States was struck by four major hurricanes, and the most catastrophic effects of the season were felt along the East and Gulf Coasts, where 210 mph winds and a 35 foot storm surge from Hurricane Elodie devastated coastal Texas, breaching the Galveston seawall and obliterating the city; in addition, Hurricanes Maeve and Sam battered the coasts of Georgia and the Carolinas, inflicting over $100 billion in damages between them. The 2027 season was the third, after 2005 and 2010, to observe more tropical cyclones in the Atlantic than the West Pacific; on average, the latter experiences 26 while the Atlantic only averages 12. The 2005 typhoon season was the least active on record and the 2010 typhoon season was average, while the 2027 typhoon season was slightly below average, with 23 named storms. Twenty-four tropical storms formed, fourteen of which became hurricanes. A record eight of these intensified into major hurricanes, three of them being Category 4 and three of them being Category 5 on the Saffir-Simpson scale. Among these Category 5 storms was Hurricane Elodie, the costliest, second strongest (in terms of barometric pressure; Hurricane Lucy was the lowest), and highest-wind speed Atlantic hurricane on record. This season was also notable because the list of storm names was used up and three Greek letter names had to be used. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2027 till:01/01/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2027 till:07/06/2027 color:C3 text:"Ana" from:02/06/2027 till:06/06/2027 color:TS text:"Bill" from:08/06/2027 till:11/06/2027 color:TD text:"Three" from:23/06/2027 till:29/06/2027 color:C1 text:"Claudette" from:04/07/2027 till:13/07/2027 color:C2 text:"Danny" from:10/07/2027 till:25/07/2027 color:C5 text:"Elodie" from:17/07/2027 till:21/07/2027 color:TS text:"Fred" barset:break from:23/07/2027 till:28/07/2027 color:TS text:"Grace" from:31/07/2027 till:03/08/2027 color:TS text:"Henri" from:01/08/2027 till:03/08/2027 color:TD text:"Ten" from:08/08/2027 till:14/08/2027 color:C4 text:"Ida" from:13/08/2027 till:18/08/2027 color:C3 text:"Joseph" from:21/08/2027 till:25/08/2027 color:TS text:"Kate" from:27/08/2027 till:03/09/2027 color:C1 text:"Larry" barset:break from:02/09/2027 till:08/09/2027 color:C5 text:"Maeve" from:10/09/2027 till:13/09/2027 color:TS text:"Nicholas" from:12/09/2027 till:23/09/2027 color:C4 text:"Olivia" from:20/09/2027 till:24/09/2027 color:C1 text:"Peter" from:21/09/2027 till:23/09/2027 color:TS text:"Rose" from:27/09/2027 till:07/10/2027 color:C5 text:"Sam" from:08/10/2027 till:13/10/2027 color:C2 text:"Teresa" barset:break from:12/10/2027 till:15/10/2027 color:TD text:"Twenty-two" from:18/10/2027 till:26/10/2027 color:C4 text:"Victor" from:29/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 color:TS text:"Wanda" from:09/11/2027 till:13/11/2027 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:16/11/2027 till:23/11/2027 color:C1 text:"Beta" from:08/12/2027 till:13/12/2027 color:TS text:"Gamma" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elodie Main article: Hurricane Elodie A tropical disturbance southeast of Puerto Rico developed into a tropical depression on July 9, intensifying into a tropical storm the following day. The system was assigned the name Elodie, and developed into a Category 1 hurricane on July 12. Elodie slowly moved across the Caribbean, intensifying slowly until it underwent rapid intensification early in the morning of July 14. The storm was officially designated a Category 5 hurricane later that same day while north of Honduras. As it took a sharp turn to the northwest, it began to undergo an eyewall replacement cycle, briefly weakening back to a Category 4 on July 16 as it crossed the Yucatan Peninsula, bringing heavy rainfall. Once it emerged from the other side of the Yucatan, Elodie, a weak Category 4, began to rapidly restrengthen, and acquired Category 5 status once more late on July 17th as it moved slowly to the north. As it approached the Texas coast on July 22, peak winds of 210 mph (340 km/h) were measured, which were sustained until Elodie made its second landfall in Galveston, Texas. After this, it weakened and moved slowly across Texas, dumping heavy rains and inflicting severe flooding as far north as Oklahoma City. The Texas and Louisiana coastlines suffered cataclysmic damage from Elodie's storm surge, which was over 37 feet (11.3 meters) high in Galveston, a record among Atlantic hurricanes. The Galveston seawall was easily breached by the colossal waves produced by the storm, and catastrophic flooding–destroying over 95% of structures in some areas–affected communities from Surfside Beach, TX to Texas Point National Wildlife Refuge. 10,586 people died across four U.S. states and three Mexican states, along with 4 in Honduras and 3 in Jamaica. Elodie is the costliest and deadliest natural disaster in U.S. history, with damage estimates equalling or exceeding $207 billion, along with the costliest tropical cyclone in recorded history, the second-costliest natural disaster in recorded history after the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, and the second deadliest Atlantic hurricane in recorded history after Hurricane Mitch. Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Ida Hurricane Joseph Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Maeve Tropical Storm Nicholas Hurricane Olivia Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Hurricane Teresa Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Hurricane Victor Tropical Storm Wanda Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2033 season. This is the same list used for the 2021 season. Storms were named Elodie, Joseph, Maeve, Olivia, Victor, and Wanda for the first time in 2019. Due to extensive activity, the Greek alphabet was used for the second time ever, and for the first time since 2005. Retirement On April 25, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Elodie, Maeve, Olivia, Peter, and Sam from List #1, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Eleanor, Marissa, Oona, Percival, and Seth for the 2027 season. Five retired names tied the record set in 2005. Name List For 2027 Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Manatee Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons